An assembly of this type is described in AT 265359. A brake disk having a cast friction body is connected by spokes to a hub made of steel. The hubs are individual iron profiles. In order to manufacture the assembly, the spokes are first embedded in a casting mold for the friction body and are cast in order then to be welded to the outer surface of the hub.
Such an assembly can be used for easily connecting brake disks and brake disk pots which are made of different materials to one another. One of the objectives in the manufacture of modern disk brakes for motor vehicles is rapid, simple and cost-effective mounting of such an assembly. Having a large number of individual spokes which have to be inserted into the casting mold and subsequently adjusted has a disadvantageous effect on the fabrication times and on the precision of the assembly.
Technical requirements for such an assembly are stringent. Different thermal expansion rates between the friction ring and the brake disk pot have to be compensated for without thermal stresses or deformations (known in the specific field as corrugations) of the brake disk occurring. Accordingly, the assembly must be elastic enough for expansions of the brake disk due to heating in both the radial and axial directions to be sufficiently compensated between the brake disk chamber and the brake disk.